SAO: Dragon's Equal
by ExtremePokemon
Summary: This takes place after episode 7 and before Heathcliff's downfall, also this is a AsunaxKiritoxSilica pairing so I can't come up with a name for it, hopefully you guys enjoy it, I've written a certain thing and I told myself not to write something like that ever again unless it's necessary, other then that enjoy.


**(Metallic noises, robots are crawling around) (Laughing) "Go my mighty machines, go forward and takeover the city!" (Multiple robots split into multiple groups and march towards different areas of the city)**

 **(Turns to 2 robots) "Have you 2 buckets of bolts found Sonic and his friends yet?"**

" **No Master Eggman, they're still in hiding with the Chaos Emeralds, we don't know where they are."**

" **Well, it's a good thing that I came prepared, use this remote, it'll help you find the Chaos Emeralds." (Gives the 2 bots the tracker)**

" **We won't let you down."**

" **You better not, otherwise you'll be turned into scrap metal, what does the readings say?"**

 **(Pushes button) "the readings are going berserk, that means it must be close by."**

" **Well, go and find it you scrap buckets!"**

 **(Sonic and his crew are hiding behind a concrete wall) "How are we guys?"**

" **Not doing to good right now, Knuckles is injured, and we're all tired from grabbing those Chaos Emeralds from Egghead's base."**

" **True, but that means we're one step closer to going home."**

" **I guess you're right, but with all those robots marching onto the city, how are we going to stop them, don't forget that Amy's being captured."**

" **I got us some help with that."**

" **Who, Chris, he won't be able to help us with that army, it's going to take a miracle."**

 **(A Shadow covers their position, causing the 2 to jump) "Ah, who are you?"**

" **Tails, this is the guy I've called to help us."**

" **Oh really, my name's Tails." (Extends his hand)**

" **I'm ExtremePokemon, the pleasures all mine, now what seems to be the problem Sonic?" (Shakes Tails hand)**

" **We got the Chaos Emeralds from Egghead but he now has his giant army of robots marching to destroy the city and our use of communication is jammed and one of my friends is held captive in Eggman's hover chair and Knuckles over there is injured."**

 **(Coughs, holds chest) "I'll be fine, I need to get back out there and fight for everything that's coming to them."**

" **Knuckles, I know we just met but you can't fight in that condition, so Tails, you take Knuckles to the coordinates on my bike, Sonic, you go rescue your friend and then follow Tails and I'll handle Dr Crazy."**

 **(Tails puts Knuckles arm over his shoulder and takes him to my bike)**

" **Ok, I'll go distract Egghead, you go destroy his robot army."**

" **Already on it." (Controls a vehicle with remote control)**

 **(Turns to the Camera) "You awesome people can go ahead, I need to Rip and Tear this robot army while Sonic rescues his friend, see you in a bit."**

 **Notice: I do not own Sword Art Online, the product belongs to Reki Kawahara, also this is in an alternate world of the original SAO Aincrad arc, the Story's still the same, just different area's and there's no longer frying your brain if your HP hits zero thing. Other then that, on with the story.**

 **SAO: Dragon's Equal**

We start on floor 48 with 2 familiar girls in a shop where one of the girls is working on the other's worn armour, it has suffered weapon damaged and physical damage in battle, luckily for her, there's no signs of tearing and marks on her armour for stupid players who want a little bit of "Fun", the person that's repairing her armour has pink hair, wearing a violet and white tunic with a white apron and brown boots.

The girl that's waiting for her armour to be repaired has long orangish brownish chestnut hair, she's currently wearing the garb that she wore during the tutorial.

*Man, I did not think that Asuna would go through all that hell to help her team, it's a good thing her commander allowed her to get her armour and weapons checked by me, otherwise their 2nd in command would be defenceless to monsters and red players.* Thought Lisbeth as she sews Asuna's Armour back together before putting her sword on a Grindstone to sharpen.

Lisbeth has been working for 2 hours straight on repairing Asuna's gear, she's fully sewed her armour back to full durability and is currently sharpening her Rapier, it's takes her 5 mins to fully sharpen Asuna's Rapier.

(Knocks on door) "It's done Asuna, your gear is fully restored and ready for action." Says Lisbeth as she gives Asuna her gear back and Asuna puts it on and tests her Rapier out.

"Thanks Lisbeth, you're the best, how much do I owe you for the repairs?" Asked Asuna.

"I actually don't need any money as you're one of my best friends." Says Lisbeth blushing in embarrassment.

"That's alright though, I gotta ask, when I came in, I saw some writing of a Dragon on the west mountains of floor 55, what's that about?" Asked Asuna with curiosity on her lips.

"Oh that, that's a rumour I heard about, the dragon there is supposed to a rare material in it's body, I've written some notes about it which states that a hunting party of 6 players can attack it if they have very good sword skills and impressive HP." Says Lisbeth as Asuna look at the notes very carefully.

"Ok, Does it drop the material when it's killed?" Asks Asuna as she looks at the material picture which looks like a crystal.

"I'm pretty sure it does, after all, Kirito did find it for me when we were trapped in it's nest, he also cut one of its legs off when they fought, he even deflected a breath attack without breaking a sweat." Says Lisbeth blushing at the thought of seeing Kirito fighting that dragon again as Asuna is on her menu scrolling through players to invite.

"Great, cause I'm inviting 5 people for a meeting near the top for a strategy meeting so we can figure out how to defeat this monster so I'll see ya." Says Asuna as she runs out of the door.

"But Asuna wait, I need to (Door opens and closes) warn you about how powerful the dragon is, oh well, I guess they'll have to find out the hard way." Says Lisbeth as she goes back to doing her job.

 **Location: Floor 55, West Mountains**

Asuna has climbed the snowy mountains on floor 55, it took her several hours to scale the walls as the group she formed has climbed the ramp and is now waiting near the top, She's wearing her armour that just got repaired.

"How long till the commander gets here, I'm getting impatient just waiting for her." Says a member of the knights of the blood oath as he kicks his legs around.

"I know you're getting impatient kid, but Asuna will be here to discuss strategy on how to beat this dragon." Says another member of the guild as she sits on the snowy ground.

Asuna has finally reached the top of where the party she formed, she then heads to the group which is at a bunch of massive crystals.

"Commander, you made it." Says a member of the guild as the other 4 members gather around the table to discuss plans.

"Of course, while you guys have climbed the easy way, I managed to climb the mountain the hard way by scaling the walls as the winds are blowing my hair all over the place so yeah, of course I made it." Says the 2nd in command with her hands on her hips and her face with a stern look.

"Sorry, it's just I thought you died climbing that mountain wall, you know how icy it is." Says the player in a bit of fear.

"Apart from that, shall we talk plans on to beat this boss?" Asks Asuna as her party nods in agreement.

The party talks about the dragon along with it's strengths, weaknesses, attack patterns etc. they even talk about which positions each player is going to be located at.

"Ok, so we all know where we're positioned at when the dragon comes out, yes?" Asks Asuna as the party nods in agreement.

"Good, now get into position, this'll be a fight none of us are going to forget." Says Asuna as the group walks away.

The party takes cover behind some crystals, one of the party members walks slowly to the entrance of the nest, he looks back at Asuna, who nods, he turns his head back to the entrance of the nest, he throws a rock into the nest, the rock hits the ground as the sound echoes through the mountain, the player that threw the rock looks terrified as there is nothing but silence, the other members have their weapons ready, the player who threw the rock breathes a sigh of relief and turns around to walk back, only to get startled by a loud roar that echoes, the player looks back as a giant shadow flies over them, the other party members look at the grey sky with determination, the player slowly turns to the sky with a look that makes him look like he's about to pee himself.

"That's what we're facing?!" Shouted the player in fright.

The dragon roars as it's name appears, the name is: "X'rphan the White Wyrm".

The dragon looks exactly like the crystals only it's a lot stronger then the last time and it has 4 HP bars, it's leg grew back as well and he looks even more terrifying.

"This is it guys, remember what we talked about, aim for it's wings, do not engage when it goes for a breath attack." Shouted Asuna as the other players have their weapons in hands ready for battle.

The dragon swoops the group, only for them to roll out of the way, the dragon tries to use it's tail, only for the players to block it, the players HP drop down a tiny bit everytime they block, the dragon tries to use it's claws to scratch them, but 3 of them jump over it and 2 of them roll under it.

"Now attack!" Shouted Asuna as the group runs up to the dragon.

The group attacks without mercy as the dragon's HP drops from green to yellow to red until it's first bar is completely gone.

"Heads up, Attack patterns changing!" Shouted a member of the guild as the dragon roars loudly causing the ground to shake.

The 2 adversaries exchange different blows onto each other but the dragons getting the worse out of it as it's HP is on 1 bar and it's colour is nearly red; a player strikes it's shoulder causing the bar colour to change to red.

"Stand back, I've got him right where I want him." Says Asuna as she draws out her Rapier and rushes towards the downed boss.

She runs to the downed beast with a battle cry, only for the dragon to open it's red, hostile eyes causing the rest of the party to jump in surprise.

"Asuna, don't do it!" Shouted a member of the guild as Asuna comes to a complete stop.

"What, why?" Asks Asuna when she turns to face her comrades after stopping.

As she said that, the dragon to open it's mouth and breath out white smoke that's causing frost damage and the party's HP to drop to yellow as they were blown away from the force of the breath, Asuna looks stunned as the beast approaches her.

"Asuna, get out of there!" Shouted a member of the guild as he runs with his battle-axe to strike the boss only to get swatted away like a fly from the dragon's hand.

The dragon roars loudly causing all members of the party to stay completely still in fear as the dragon does the unthinkable, he grabs Asuna in it's hand, roars at her, making her unconscious and flies off into the open grey sky as her party watches in horror and shock.

 **2 days later**

The news of Asuna's kidnapping reaches the lower floors of Aincrad even the leader of the knights of the blood oath has been taken in shock as he knows that she is one of their strongest players in the guild, there's been talk going round about what's going to happen to Asuna, some say she's already dead, some say a siege is being planned to take place but no one was more devastated than Lisbeth.

(Crying) "Why did that boss have to take you, now the other players are desperate, without your leadership, there's no telling what the Assault team are going to do without you." Says Lisbeth with tears on her face.

Lisbeth has been in this depressed state for 2 hours, she's been putting her hands to her chest and prays, she's been drinking some strange drinks from the town, she's even made her eyes red from crying.

The news of Asuna's capturing has reached level 47, where a girl with a fairy tailed familiar is at, she has light brown hair with 2 ponytails tied by red ribbons and ring baubles, her eyes are red as well, she's wearing a red robe with yellow outlines and a white chest piece, she's also wearing red fingerless gloves, a short black skirt as well as a black bra, she's wearing long black stockings with a circle on her right ankle and black shoes, she's wearing a black belt with white outlines with a hexagon in the middle around her waist, at her back, she has a black pouch for her healing crystals and her weapon is a dagger.

"Skeeraw!" Purred Pina.

"Pina, what are you doing?" Asked Silica as she looks at her friend staring into the sky.

"Rawr!" Screeched Pina with a look of anger.

"Oh, it's that dragon that captured the 2nd in command of the knights of the blood oath isn't it?" Asks Silica with a look of sadness.

"Rawr!" Screeched Pina with a mixture of sadness and anger.

"And you want to take that beast down?" asks Silica with a look of confusion.

"Skeeraw!" Purred Pina in an affirmative tone.

"Okay, so we'll take that boss down, but first, we need to find out where she was before she was taken so floor 48 should be a good place to start." Says Silica as Pina flies around her in excitement.

Silica and Pina walk their way to the teleporter that's in the middle of the town, as they walk, they hear all kinds of chatter involving Asuna's kidnapping, some speculate she was going up in the mountains to train, some say she was doing a quest and got taken by surprise, there's even talk of some monsters attacking her before the boss took her, but none of them are true, they finally reach the teleporter in the middle of the town square.

"Teleport, Lindis!" Says Silica as the 2 are now enveloped in a blue light ball, the ball then disappears revealing the 2 gone.

 **Location: Lindis, Town Square**

The light blue ball appears and disappears again in a split second revealing the 2 in the middle.

"Wow, so this is what Lindis looks like." Says Silica as she looks around.

"Skeeraw!" Purred Pina as she looks very happy.

"Let's look around, there's got to be someone who can help us." Says Silica as Pina follows her.

Silica and Pina make their way around town, as they walk around, people are exchanging whispers of Silica and Pina.

"Hey, isn't that the Dragon Tamer?" Asks a random player as he does not look away.

"Yeah, what's she doing here?" Asked another player.

"Who cares, she's really cute." Says another player.

Silica just ignores them and walks away, she keeps walking but she asks several groups of people who knows anything about the upper floors, every answer she got was the blacksmith Lisbeth, so Silica heads there which is near the middle of town, she finally arrives at the smith shop.

 **AN: I'm not going to describe the shop on the outside and inside as it's the same as the Anime.**

Silica enters the shop and looks around, Pina lands on her shoulder.

"Wow, I've never seen so many weapons in one setting, it's astonishing." Says Silica as she looks at a case of swords.

"Rawr!" Screeched Pina in agreement.

"I wonder where the Blacksmith is cause everyone says that she knows where the 2nd in command was and how she was captured." Says Silica with a look of concern.

As she says that, Silica hears 2 voices coming from the next room, she puts her ear to the door to listen carefully.

"So Liz, how's the shop doing since I was last here?" Says a familiar voice.

"Not much, just the same old, me making and repairing weapons and armour, trying to be the best smith ever, Etc, so yeah, how've you been?" Asked Lisbeth with a smile.

"Not much since I was last here which I needed you to enhance my swords, other then that, I'm surviving to the best of my abilities which have been very successful so far." Says the voice causing Silica to widen her eyes slightly.

*That voice, it can't be…* (Puts her ear near the door) Thought Silica.

"Yeah, you've definitely been surviving this far as you're in the assault team's top ranks, not to mention how many players went to your pad and started asking questions after you blabbed our little secret." Says Lisbeth giggling.

*Secret, what could it be?* Thought Silica as she keeps listening.

"You had to bring that up didn't you, can't you just let certain things go, anyway, I'm here for my daily check-up on my weapons and armour." Says the voice as he gets his sword out and takes his black coat off and gives them to Lisbeth.

(Clears throat) "Your other sword, I need to check on it." Says Lisbeth as the players gets a aqua coloured sword out and gives it to Lisbeth.

(Sighs) "I'll just take a seat right here so I get some rest after what I've been through which was a couple of days ago." Says the boy as he sits down and closes his eyes.

"Ok Black Swordsman, you just sit there and sleep while I work my magic here." Says Lizbeth as she walks away with the boy's items.

(Gasps) *It is Kirito, the one who helped me revive Pina.* Thought Silica as she blushes.

"Sceeraw!" Purred Pina.

"Pina, quiet down, we don't want Lisbeth to find us here." Whispers Silica as Pina lands on her shoulder.

"Huh, what was that, eh, never mind." Says Lisbeth as she just heard Pina but went back to the grindstone to sharpen Kirito's weapons.

(Sighs in relief) "That was so close, you really should learn to quiet your noises Pina." Says Silica with a bit of concern.

"Rawr!" Purred Pina quietly.

"That sounds a lot quieter Pina." Says Silica with a look of relief.

Lisbeth finishes sharpening Kirito's black sword, she then begins sharpening his 2nd sword as Kirito is sitting on a chair and resting, Lisbeth looks at him for a bit and smiles before going back to the grindstone, she finally finishes sharpening the 2nd sword.

"This looks in really incredible shape if I say so myself." Says Lisbeth as she looks at Kirito's aqua coloured sword and smiles.

Lisbeth heads to the chair where Kirito's resting on and shakes it gently.

"Kirito, wake up please, I've just finished sharpening your swords." Says Lisbeth as Kirito stirs.

(Groans) "Is it done already?" Asked Kirito as he stretches his arms out.

(Giggles) "Yep, your weapons are fully restored and are stronger than ever before." Says Lisbeth smiling and holding his 2 swords.

"Thanks, now what about my armour, how's the repairs coming along?" Asked Kirito as he takes his swords and puts his black one in his holster and puts the aqua one back in his inventory.

"I'm just getting to it right now, you can wait from the room behind you." Says Lisbeth as she walks to her Anvil and puts Kirito's coat on it, Kirito starts to walk out of the repair room causing Silica to be alarmed.

"We got to hide, quick." Says Silica as she looks for a place to hide before jumping to the ceiling and grasping the supports beams with her hands and feet to stop herself from falling to the ground as Kirito walks in.

*Well, nothing to do but wait while Liz works on the repairs to my coat.* Thought Kirito as he leans on a corner.

"He looks so different to the last time I saw him, he also looks so handsome." Says Silica to herself as she blushes.

"Skeerawr!" Purred Pina quietly.

"Yes Pina, that's the same guy who helped me revive you at the Hill of Memories and he's the one who put that snake tramp, Rosalia in jail." Whispered Silica.

Kirito just stands in his spot checking his menu inventory for any notifications, which there are none, he then checks his weapons that Liz has finished which are doubled in durability, attack strength and power attacks.

"Wow, Liz did a really awesome job on this, once again, it looks like she put her entire life into this." Says Kirito to himself after checking his weapons.

Lisbeth works her magic on Kirito's coat on her Anvil, she stitches it, she even puts her arm through the sleeves to see if it fits which it does, she does her final inspections which show small scratches which she fixes up.

"Man, it's hard to believe that Kirito would put so much damage on this coat, it's a good thing that it's not heavily damaged." Says Lisbeth to herself as she finishes the repairs.

Lisbeth is finally finished the job, she walks out to the room, only to find Kirito practicing his strikes, he puts his black sword away.

"Well, how did the repairs on my armour go?" Asked Kirito.

"Your Blackwyrm coat is fully repaired despite all the scratches that's been left on it." Says Lisbeth as she gives Kirito his coat.

"Thanks Liz, I really appreciate you doing this for me as I've been through hell for the past 2 days on the front lines, so what's been happening while I was…" (Gasps in breath) Says Kirito.

"What's wron…" Liz was about to ask when Kirito interrupts.

"Shh, (Turns to nowhere) I know you're hiding in here, I don't know where but if you come out now I won't hurt you." Says Kirito who's waiting with his black sword for a response but gets nothing and tells Lisbeth to get her Mace ready.

"Pina, I need you to fly around and distract Kirito and Lisbeth long enough for me to sneak up on them." Says Silica as Pina flies of her shoulder.

"Skeeraw!" Screeched Pina as she starts to fly around the room close to the floor causing both Kirito and Lisbeth to jump and freak out a bit.

"Ahhh, What is that thing?!" Screamed Lisbeth as Pina flies around very fast.

"That's a Fairy tailed dragon, I've seen multiple of them on the front lines." Say Kirito as he ducks his head from Pina.

"Skeeraw!" Screeched Pina as she increases her speed allowing Silica to drop with a backflip and land on her feet while Kirito and Lisbeth have their backs turned.

"Pina, head to the ceiling." Whispered Silica as she slides under a table.

Pina does as she was instructed and flies to the ceiling when Silica baseball slides to hide under the table as Lisbeth starts to calm down.

"Man, I did not think that Fairy tailed Dragons would be seen in villages or safe zones." Says Lisbeth as she has her Mace ready but is calm.

"Yeah, but it looked like it was being told to fly fast." Says Kirito as he looks at his sword.

"By who?" Asked Lisbeth as Silica is giggling to herself.

"I know one player that has a Fairy tailed dragon as a friend and she's unbelievable." Says Kirito with a smile on his lips.

"Do I know this player?" Asks Lisbeth with a curious look on her face.

"Maybe you should head outside and wait while I find her." Suggests Kirito as Lisbeth heads outside of her shop and shuts the door.

(Turns to the ceiling) "Now, it's just you and me so, are you going to come out or am I going to use your friend here to sniff you out?" Asks Kirito as Silica just giggles to herself.

"All right then, (Looks at Pina) Can you help me friend your master?" Asks Kirito as Pina flies down to look for Silica.

Kirito and Pina look for Silica, they look at the ceiling, under the display cabinets but haven't found her.

"Ok, we've looked everywhere, you can come out now." Says Kirito as Silica rolls out of her hiding spot and lays on her back and does a kip up surprising Kirito.

"Hey Kirito, it's been a long time." Says Silica smiling.

"Silica, how have you been?" Asks Kirito blushing after seeing his friend do an amazing skill.

*I wonder if Kirito has found the player that's hiding in my shop.* Thought Liz as she puts her ear to the door to listen.

"I've been through a lot since you left, and you just got a dose of it." Says Silica smiling and blushing.

"I can certainly see that, but what are you doing here?" Asks Kirito with a look of curiosity.

"I guess you didn't hear about what happened 2 days ago." Says Silica in a sad tone.

"No, I didn't anything about 2 days ago as I was clearing out a dungeon, why, did anything happen?" Asks Kirito with a look of concern.

"Yes, the 2nd in command of the knights of the blood oath has been taken by the boss on the west mountains of floor 55." Says Silica with a look of sadness on her face.

(Lisbeth comes back in)

"My god, what took her?" Asks Kirito with a look of anger.

"The dragon that almost killed us when we were looking for that rare metal, that's the one that took her." Says Lisbeth with tears coming out of her eyes.

"Well, I'm going to get her back and nothings going to stop me." Says Silica with determination on her face.

"I'll go with you as I know what that dragons capable of." Says Kirito as he sends Silica a party invitation which she accepts.

"Ok great, now we just need to find out where the boss has taken her." Says Silica.

"From what the party members told me, the dragon took her high into the sky the moment she was unconscious I might add." Says Lisbeth.

"Skeeraw!" Growled Pina angrily.

"Pina, calm down, you'll get your chance, (turns to Kirito) I'll just be outside waiting ok?" Says Silica as she steps outside.

"Who's that may I ask cause you look like you know her?" Asks Lisbeth.

"That's Silica, one of the rare Beast Tamers of this game, she's got some skills in combat so I wouldn't mess with her." Says Kirito with a smile.

"You can definitely say that again as I have never seen her around this town before, are you actually sure that she and that Fairy tailed dragon of hers can take on that boss by themselves?" Asks Lisbeth with a look of concern.

"Not on her own, no, but with me at her side, she'll succeed as she's really good at one handed sword skills." Says Kirito.

"Ok, I'll let you both go do what you said you were going to do, just bring Asuna back safely cause she's the best chance as well as you to clear this death game." Says Lisbeth.

"we'll bring her back safe and that's a promise." Says Kirito with a thumbs up and a smile.

"Good luck you 2, cause that dragon is a lot stronger than last time you went against it." Says Lisbeth as Kirito leaves the shop and sees Silica leaning against the wall whistling with her arms crossed.

"So, are you ready to head to floor 55 to kick that dragon's butt for taking Asuna?" Asks Kirito.

"Of course I'm ready, and so is Pina as she's the one who wants to take on that boss." Says Silica with a look of confidence.

"Well let's go." Says The Black Swordsman as they make their way to the teleporter.

The 2 found the teleporter, they enter and say the command, then a light blue ball covers them then it disappears revealing them to be gone.

 **Skip to Floor 55: West Mountains**

We see Silica climbing the same mountain wall that Asuna climbed, the wind is blowing hard from left to right causing her back leg cape thing to flap along with her skirt, Kirito has already reached the top with Pina and is meditating.

*Man, this cliff is hard to climb, but it's nothing that I haven't done before.* Thought Silica as she continues to climb the mountain.

Silica eventually makes it to the top of the mountain which she sees Kirito in a meditative state and Pina is hovering in the snowy wind.

(Giggling) "Pina, you look like a baby ice dragon when you're hovering in that snowy wind." Says Silica as Pina lands on her shoulder.

"Hm, what's so funny?" Asks Kirito as he gets on his feet.

"Oh nothing, it's just Pina hovering in the snowy wind looking like a baby ice dragon." Says Silica as she smiles and blushes.

"Come on, let's keep moving." Says Kirito as he starts walking followed by Silica.

The 2 continue to walk the mountain top until they reach the area of the strategy planning.

"This must be the area where Asuna and the others had the boss meeting." Says Kirito as he sees and table with notes on the dragon.

"And by the looks of it, they used these massive crystals as cover and to see where the other party members are, I got to say, these crystals are shiny and beautiful." Says Silica blushing.

"Skeeraw!" Purred Pina as she's spotted something.

"What is it Pina?" Asks Silica as she looks to where Pina's looking at.

"What do you see Silica?" Asks Kirito as he starts to look in the direction where Silica's looking at.

The 2 look in front of them in which they see something familiar.

"Silica, do you see what I see?" Ask Kirito as he notices something.

"I can't see anything except a large hole." Says Silica.

"That's exactly what I'm looking at, it's the dragon's nest." Says Kirito as he looks at the nest.

"Skeeraw!" Growled Pina angrily as she flies into the massive hole.

"Pina, what are you doing, come back here before you get hurt!" Shouted Silica but Pina refuses to listen.

"I think Pina's going to see if the boss is down there, it did come down when me and Liz were looking for a crystal." Says Kirito.

The 2 just wait for a response from Pina but get a response they did not expect.

(Roar)

"What was that?" Says Silica looking a little startled.

"It's the boss, and he doesn't sound too happy." Says Kirito as he draws out his black sword.

As he says that, Pina flies out of the giant hole and lands on Silica's shoulder looking fear sicken.

"What's wrong Pina?" Asks Silica with a look of worry.

"Skeeraw!" Screeches Pina as she shaking with fear.

"What's Pina saying?" Asks Kirito.

"She's saying that there's a massive dragon in that hole and by the look on Pina, it's terrifying." Say Silica.

"That's the boss, listen, I just got an idea but I need you to trust me on this." Says Kirito.

"What do you have in mind?" Asks Silica.

"I'm going to need you to tell Pina to fly as fast as she can to distract the boss." Says Kirito with a look of determination.

"Ok, sounds like a plan." Says Silica as she draws her dagger out.

The dragon finally pops out of the massive hole and floats in mid-air whilst roaring causing the ground to shake.

"Whoa, that thing's massive!" Says Silica with a look of disbelief.

"Stay focused Silica, cause this dragon is not going to let up." Says Kirito as he has his black sword ready.

"Right, just overwhelming here but I'm ready now." Says Silica with a look of determination.

The dragon looks around for the 2 but can't find them due to them hiding behind the massive crystals but they can see him as they are in position.

"Are you ready Silica?" Whispers Kirito.

"Yes." Whispers Silica.

"Ok, let Pina loose now, when the Dragon's distracted, do what I tell you." Whispers Kirito as Silica nods in understanding.

"Go Pina!" Whispered Silica loudly as she unleashes Pina.

"Rawr!" Screeched Pina loudly as she flies off Silica's shoulder and catches the Dragon off guard.

The Dragon chases after Pina in a cat and mouse like scenario but the Dragon can't catch up with Pina due to her being small and fast, Kirito and Silica move out of their hiding area with weapons in hand as Pina flies past them with the boss close by.

"Skeeraw!" Screeched Pina as she flies past the 2.

"Pina's saying that the boss is close by, so whatever idea you got, you need to do it now cause the boss is coming and it's coming fast." Say Silica as the boss is spotted in the distance and is flying fast.

The dragon flies at a really fast pace when Pina hides behinds Silica's shoulder as Kirito and her get into a battle stance as the dragon gets closer.

"Silica, give me your hand." Says Kirito.

Silica gives Kirito her hand and he pulls her to his chest in which they are compressed, the dragon flies by with Kirito doing a huge backflip with Silica doing a front flip as she's grabbed onto his waist, they successfully land on the dragon's back and stab their weapons which causes the dragon to roar in pain.

"Pina, fly up as fast as you can." Says Silica as Pina flies straight into the sky very fast.

The dragon follows Pina into the sky, as it files higher, Silica's dagger seems to be slipping out of the dragon's skin, noticing this, Kirito extends his hand to Silica who grabs it and is pulled up, Kirito wraps his arm around her waist causing her to blush.

"Thank you Kirito." Says Silica as she pulls her slipping dagger out of the Dragon's skin and puts it away.

"Anytime, after all, I wouldn't forgive myself if I'd just let you fall." (Gasps in breath) Says Kirito with a smile before feeling his waist being wrapped by Silica's arms.

"Pina, go faster!" Shouted Silica as Pina picks up speed.

The 2 has finally reached where they needed to go, what they see is a white structure made of quartz.

"Woah." Says Kirito with a look of disbelief.

"I don't believe it either." Says Silica with a look of disbelief.

The Structure looks like it could content with Heaven, but Heaven would respectfully defeat it in a contest of house building, the structure is a giant building with pillars at the front of the entrance, Pina lands on the concrete as the Dragon shakes violently causing Silica to flip and land on her feet at the entrance, in response, Kirito pushes his black sword handle forward causing the dragon to screech in pain and do a dive bomb with Pina going after them.

"Pina, what are you doing, come back here!" Shouted Silica to no avail as Pina continues to follow the dragon in which they're both out of sight due to the clouds.

"Skeerawr!" Screeched Pina but is only just heard by Silica who gets her dagger ready on case of hostiles and heads inside.

The moment Silica is inside, 2 level 20 crystal like soldiers run up to her with green crystal axes and swing to get a hit, only for her to jump over them and hit one of them in the leg with her dagger causing him to stagger to one knee and the other to look even more angry and swings his axe at her, only for Silica to baseball slide and cut his ankle, shattering it into sparking pieces and the pieces disappear completely as the crystal soldier is now hoping on 1 good foot.

"Try attacking me when you got only 1 good leg to limp on." Says Silica as the Crystal soldiers who are hobbling and limping to her.

(Shrugs shoulders) "Well, you guys are no use to me so I'll just finish you off right now." Says Silica as she swings her dagger at the soldier with the one leg, hitting him in the side of his chest, causing him to shatter into pieces.

The soldier who's limping towards Silica tries again to swing his axe in one final effort, only for Silica to leap and do a 180 spin and 2 backflips before landing on her feet and slashing the soldier's back with her dagger causing him to shatter into the sparkling pieces.

(Pants) "Man, that felt pretty good." Says Silica to herself as a menu screen pops up revealing that she has earned 500 xp and 200 Col.

"This place looks like a maze, I wonder if Asuna's ok, I'll find out by going in." Says Silica as she walks further inside.

Silica walks carefully throughout the structure as it really is a maze like the mythical Labyrinth with Crystal soldiers holding green axes, battle-axes, great swords and Warhammers walking around in case of intruders, she takes out multiple of them as she makes her way to the middle, when she makes it to the middle…

(Gasps) "Asuna, what did this to you?" Says Silica as she sees Asuna hanged by a chain unconscious and gagged at her mouth.

Silica cuts the gag covering Asuna's mouth causing her to wake up.

(Groans) "Where am I?" Asks the groggy Asuna as she tries to shake the cobwebs out.

"I'm not going to sugar-coat it but you're in the middle of a dangerous maze of a dungeon in the sky of the West mountains of floor 55." Say Silica with a look of what looks like depression but isn't.

"WHAT, are you kidding me, also, where is that dragon that took me cause I want some payback!" Says Asuna with a look of anger.

"Don't worry about the dragon, Kirito's dealing with it right now with Pina as we speak." Says Silica as both girls blush at the mention of the Black Swordsman's name.

"True, but how do we get out of here since this is a maze dungeon?" Asks Asuna as she looks around the area.

"Easy, we'll just retrace my steps that I made to you but we need to be careful of those Crystal soldiers." Says Silica.

The moment she said that, a loud thud is heard in the distance, the noise gets closer and closer until they realize what the noise is.

"Uh oh, it sounds like we got company." Says Asuna with a look of alarm.

"What do you recon it is Asuna?" Asks Silica with a look of concern.

The monster reveals itself to be a Minotaur with a sword made of dark blue crystal and he looks really angry.

"That thing looks angry." Says Asuna as she gets her Rapier out.

"And he's not alone." Says Silica as she draws her dagger out when she sees 7 Crystal soldiers with green swords.

"Looks like that's the boss of this maze cause of that sword he's got, it looks really powerful." Says Asuna with a look that shows she's battle ready.

"And with those soldiers beside him, beating him is going to be even more tough." Says Silica with a look of determination.

"Are you ready Silica?" Asked Asuna as the Minotaur's HP bars show 2 bars in green.

"I'm ready." Says Silica with a nod and a smile on her face.

The moment she says that, 4 of the 7 soldiers run at them as the last 3 stand guard in front of the boss, 2 of the 4 circle around Asuna as well as the other 2 around Silica.

"Come on you lackeys, bring it!" Shouted Asuna as the 2 soldiers circling around her slowly walk to her.

the instant the 2 soldiers are in striking range, they try to strike down Asuna with one of them going for her legs and the other going after her head, only for Asuna to do a cartwheel and jump causing the soldiers to hit one another and shattering into pieces.

Silica takes out the 2 soldiers circling around her by tricking them into stabbing each other in the chest.

"Wow, you're quick on your feet for someone that's famous on the lower floors, I'm really impressed at your skills." Says Asuna with a smile on her face.

"Thanks, I can see now why you're the 2nd in command for the strongest guild in the game, you got some moves." Says Silica with a smile on her face.

The Minotaur walks forward slowly towards the 2 with his guards causing the 2 girls to get into battle stance.

"I don't think that we should attack the boss with those guards beside and in front of him." Says Asuna with a stern look.

"I can see why, those guards aren't just a barrier, they're also getting strength from that Minotaur and it's increased their level to 35." Says Silica with a look of determination as a yellow aura covers the 3 guards surrounding the Minotaur and do a pose that people dictate that they have gotten stronger.

"Are you ready to take out his Minions Silica?" Asks Asuna with a look of confidence.

(Nods) "Ready and willing to win this fight." Says Silica with a look of confidence.

The yellow aura is gone from the crystal soldiers as 2 of them charge at the 2 girls, only for them to roll out of their way and strike them on their backs causing them to shatter into pieces, the moment they shattered the Boss instantly took damage due to the connection he had with the soldiers causing his first HP bar to go to Yellow.

"Did you see that, Asuna?" Asks Silica after she saw the HP drop to yellow.

(Nods) "Uh huh, it looks like the boss takes damage if we take out the Crystal soldiers so we need to remove the last soldier to deplete the first HP bar, then he'll have to fight." Says Asuna.

Asuna and Silica rushes at the last crystal soldier who's shaking with fright as they swipe their weapons in a x pattern across the chest, shattering him into pieces and turning the Minotaur's HP into the red.

"That's all the guards, now that's left is the boss and he's going to be going all out after we took out his escorts and did some damage." Says Silica with a look of determination and confidence.

The Minotaur draws his dark blue crystal sword with an expression of anger which his eyes are boiling red and charges at the girls, Asuna rolls out of it's way and Silica leaps and does a 180 flip and lands on her feet.

"Man, that thing's fast." Says Asuna.

"It's coming back!" Shouted Silica as the Boss charges again.

Silica does a baseball slide and Asuna leaps over him and punctures with her Rapier to the back, depleting the first HP bar completely and the monster does one of those poses that rulers make when their in their final stands.

"Attack patterns changing, we got to stay sharp." Says Asuna with a look of seriousness.

I won't do the battle as you guys can imagine all the attacks, all the double team moves and the boss's attacks but eventually they defeat the Minotaur with Asuna and Silica's HP in the yellow and Silica lost a part of her armour, she's lost the weird circle thing that looks like a doughnut around her right ankle.

"Heal!" Shouted Asuna with a Crystal in hand that shatters causing a green aura to cover them and raise their HP back to full.

"Man, that was a tough battle just now." Says Silica as she gets her breath back.

"Yeah but without you, I wouldn't be alive right now so thank you, Silica." Says Asuna as she hugs her causing them both to blush in embarrassment, their chests are pressed together.

"You're welcome Asuna, now what do you say we get out of here?" Says Silica as she runs with Asuna following her.

They run throughout the maze back, killing any Crystal soldiers that stood in their way, they find their way back to the entrance on the outside which is windy due to how high up they are.

(Groans) "The sun is very bright." Says Asuna as she shields her eyes with her hand.

"Not only that, it's so windy due to high up we are." Says Silica as the wind blows their hair, skirt and capelets. (Cape at the legs)

"So how are going to get down from this dungeon, I mean I can literally see the clouds below us." Asks Asuna as she looks down at the clouds and the snowy mountains.

"I think we should jump as there's no other way to get down from this dungeon." Says Silica as she looks over the edge.

"Ok, I trust you with this." Says Asuna as she stands near the edge with Silica.

"Ready, Jump!" Shouted Silica as they both jump from the edge and fall head first.

The 2 girls fall at a steady pace, with the wind blowing their hair, skirts and capelets up and down, they spin in circles around like skydivers do, they look at each other and smile and blush, when they get past the clouds, they see the dragon and Kirito fighting with Pina providing support, the dragon's HP is in the yellow and has one left.

"We're gonna have to land close Kirito to help him." Says Silica as she grabs her capelets and pulls them back causing her to glide.

"Ok, I just hope we're not too late." Says Asuna as she does the same thing as Silica did.

They land on the soft snow with one hand and a knee like a commander would after landing behind enemy lines, they get up just in time to see Pina do a breath attack made of fire causing damage to it's crystal skin exposing the heat points.

"Thanks Pina, now I'll finish this up." Says Kirito as he runs towards the weakened dragon.

The moment he starts running to the beast, a blue glow in the shape of a sword appears revealing the aqua coloured sword as he draws it out and strikes the dragon's head backwards, causing Silica to gape her mouth open and Asuna to smile but both to blush in amazement.

"What in the name of God is that skill, I've never seen anything like it in my entire life." Says Silica with her eyes wide open.

Kirito strikes the dragon with his dual wielding skill causing the beast to stumble back as he strikes with fury with 2, 4, 6, 8 hit combos that just keep on rising until he reaches hit no. 26.

"You're finished!" Shouted Kirito as he strikes the dragon one more time with his Dark Repulsor to the neck, the dragon roars in pain one more time before completely shattering into little pieces that float away into the sky.

"Wow, that was incredible Kirito, you just destroyed that dragon like it was nothing but air." Says Silica as she blushes at Kirito's badassery.

"Silica, you made it." Says Kirito with a smile.

"She's not alone." Says Asuna with a reliving smile on her face.

"Asuna, oh aren't you a sight for sore eyes." Says Kirito as he hugs her.

"I miss you too Kirito." Says Asuna as they kiss each other on the lips with passion, they don't separate for a whole minute until their need for air overcomes their passion.

(Breathes heavily) "I love you Asuna." Says Kirito as he stares lovingly into her eyes.

"Same here to you Black swordsman." Says Asuna as she stares into his eyes.

They stare for 30 seconds before…

(Clears throat) "Am I interrupting something here?" Asks Silica causing the 2 to look at her.

"Nothing at all Silica, come here." Says Kirito as Silica gets in between them.

Kirito and Asuna hug Silica like a family reunited which goes for a minute, then, Kirito surprisingly kisses Silica on the cheek.

"Um, what was that for?" Asks Silica confused and blushing.

"It's for saving Asuna, she's helping the other players clear this game so everyone can get back to the real world." Says Kirito with a smile.

After he says that, Asuna pulls Silica's face to her and kisses her forehead, and then they kiss each other with passion, they go for a minute until they separate.

"Thank you Silica and thank you Pina for saving me when my guild couldn't." Says Asuna causing herself and Silica to blush.

"Skeeraw!" Purred Pina.

"She says you're welcome, well I hope see to you again whenever it's in this world or the real world, I just hope we'll be friends forever, bye." Says Silica as she walks down the mountain followed by Pina.

"See ya." Says both Asuna and Kirito as they wave before heading down the mountain wall.

 **(Uses radio) "Sonic, have you rescued Amy yet?"**

" **Yes, Egghead didn't even see me."**

" **What's going on my robot army is being destroyed by an unmanned tank."**

" **We don't know sir but we did call for anti-tank bots for reinforcents."**

" **Smart thinking, with that tank out of the way, we can continue to search for the Chaos Emeralds."**

 **(They destroy my tank)**

 **(Growls) "They just destroyed my tank."**

" **Not good, without your tank, those robot are going to pillage the entire city until they find the Chaos Emeralds."**

" **Don't worry, I've got a spare coming."**

 **(The spare tank arrives in black paint, 4 wheels at the back and 2 wheels at the front with no axels in between them)**

" **What is that cause that looks really cool."**

" **That is the Tumbler, my indestructible vehicle." (I hop inside the car and drives into the battlefield)**

" **Looks like you got things sorted here, I'll go and meet up with my friends so I'll see you whenever."**

 **(Nods) "Go, I'll destroy this army and kick Eggman's butt." (Sonic dashes off at the speed of light)**

 **(I Take out his army with Canons from the car and hack his pod)**

" **What do you think you're doing you pipsqueak?"**

" **Sending you packing Egghead, so I don't have to embarrass you again."**

 **(Sends him flying to his base)**

 **(Computer beeps) *I wonder who it is, Oh, it's Shannon, I wonder what she wants.***

" **Hey Shannon, what's up?"**

" **Hi Josh, is it ok for you to come and see me this instant, I've just done something epic and I want you to see what it is."**

" **Sure, I'm on my way to your house now." (Drives onto the highway)**

 **You awesome people can read, rate and review this SAO story, one rule, No Swearing or Private part jokes or anything like that, I'll see you in the next Fanfic I'll write so Peace out.**


End file.
